Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to use of hollow nanoparticles as carriers of biomolecules, therapeutic agents, and other molecular compounds of interest. More particularly, the present invention relates to hollow gold nanocages carrying molecular targets electrostatically adsorbed onto their interior surfaces.
Background Information
Hollow gold nanoparticles, also known as gold nanocages, are effective vehicles for the transport and administration of therapeutic agents, bioactive compounds, biomolecular reagents, biocatalysts, and other molecular compounds of interest. However, better control of the bioavailability of gold nanocages' content is needed. It is therefore desirable to obtain gold nanocages whose profile of packaging and release of carried molecules can be better controlled.